gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
To live and die in Alderney
Dialoge Zwischensequenz (in Phil Bells Büro) *'Phil Bell:' Okay, ich seh dich später. (Niko Bellic betritt den Raum) *'Angie Pegorino:' Ja, okay. Ich seh dich später. *'Phil:' Pass auf dich auf. *'Angie:' Ruf mich an. (sie verlässt das Zimmer) *'Niko Bellic:' Hey. *'Phil:' Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht... *'Niko:' Okay. *'Phil:' Es ist nicht so was. Wir reden. (nähert sich Niko und zeigt befehlend mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn) *'Phil:' Also tu uns allen einen Gefallen und behalt es für dich. (Phil geht hinter seinen Schreibtisch und setzt sich) *'Niko:' Sicher. Aber Phil, und... Ich will ja keinen Vorteil daraus ziehen– (verweist auf die Tür, durch die Angie Pegorino soeben gegangen ist) *'Niko:' –aber... Vielleicht brauche ich einmal Hilfe. Vielleicht rufe ich dich dann an? *'Phil' (mit versteinerter Miene):' Was meinst du? *'Niko: Ich meine... (atmet tief aus) Ich muss etwas über jemand herausfinden. Vielleicht kannst du dabei helfen. *'Phil' (erbost):' Erpresst du mich, verdammt noch mal? ''(Phil schlägt mit den Händen auf den Schreibtisch und erhebt sich schlagartig auf seinen Stuhl) *'''Niko: Nein! Ich bitte um einen Gefallen. *'Phil:' Warum denkst du, dass ich meinen Kopf für dich hinhalte? (weist nach draußen) *'Niko:' Weil ich Hilfe bei einer Sache brauche. (Phil hält einige Sekunden inne) *'Phil:' Weißt du, du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du Scheiße reden, wie könnte ich da Nein sagen? Genug geplaudert. Komm, lass uns gehen. (sie verlassen das Büro...) Hinfahrt-Dialog 1 (...und steigen nach der Zwischensequenz in einen Wagen) *'Phil:' Wir fahren jetzt zurück zu dem alten Haus in der Beaverhead Avenue in Westdyke. (sie fahren los) *'Phil:' Es wird Zeit, dass wir das H abholen, auf dem mein Neffe schon die ganze Zeit sitzt. *'Niko:' Es liegt da einfach so rum? *'Phil:' Ja, wir nennen das „Abkühlungsphase“. Wir haben’s genommen, aber wir wissen nicht, wer’s vorher so beobachtet hat. *'Niko:' Dann hast du’s einfach bei Frankie gelassen? *'Phil:' Ja, wir haben's an ’nen einsamen Ort gebracht, wo’s aufgefallen wäre, wenn sich jemand dafür interessiert hätte. Frankie ist allein. Er kann leicht verschwinden, wenn das FIB auftaucht. Außerdem ist er clever. Er ist mit meiner Ex-Frau verwandt, und die war clever genug, mich mit einem einzigen Prozess zu ruinieren. *'Niko:' Dann ist jetzt genug Zeit verstrichen? Glaubst du, es ist jetzt okay, wenn wir’s abholen? Keine Probleme? *'Phil:' Ich gehe nie davon aus, dass was ganz locker und ohne Probleme abläuft. Das stimuliert meinen Verstand, hält mich am Leben und auf freiem Fuß. Wir werden’s sehen, wenn wir da sind. *'Niko:' Solange wir keine Helikopter, Vans oder verdächtige Gärtner sehen, die in ihre Ohrhörer sprechen... Wenn nichts davon passiert, dann sind wir okay? (er kichert) *'Phil:' Ja, lach nur, so viel du willst. (sie kommen an) Hinfahrt-Dialog 2 (die beiden steigen nach der Zwischensequenz in einen Wagen) *'Phil:' Wir fahren jetzt zurück zu dem alten Haus in der Beaverhead Avenue in Westdyke. (sie fahren los) *'Phil:' Okay, ich hab mit Frankie, meinem Neffen geredet. Niemand hat dem H, das wir den Triaden abgeluchst haben, übertriebene Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Wir werden’s also abholen. *'Niko:' Ich dachte, das wär ’n Hochzeitsgeschenk für deinen Neffen? *'Phil:' Er ist mein Neffe über meiner Ex-Frau. Ich werd ihm vielleicht mal ’nen Job vermitteln, aber er bekommt ganz sicher keine Ladung Heroin. Will er irgendwas anderes als Drecksarbeit, dann soll er die Schlampe fragen, ob die Scheidungsvereinbarung das abdeckt. Beschissene Fotze. *'Niko:' Hattest du nach deiner Ex-Frau noch Freundinnen? *'Phil:' Wenn du irgendwas andeuten willst, weil du Angie in meinem Büro gesehen hast, dann solltest du lieber die Klappe halten. Wir zwei sind nur Freunde. Wir reden. Wir müssen beide ’ne Menge Scheiße von Jimmy einstecken, und da hilft es, wenn man drüber redet. *'Niko:' Ich wollte niemandem was unterstellen. Tja, Ray zerreißt sich halt gern das Maul darüber. *'Phil:' Ray zerreißt sich das Maul so ausgiebig, dass kaum noch jemand drauf hört, was dabei rauskommt. *'Niko:' Das glaub ich gern. *'Phil:' Ich wär schon längst tot, wenn Jimmy P drauf gehört hätte, was er über mich rumerzählt. Wenn das FIB bloß wüsste, dass die meisten Mafiosi nur verlogenen Scheiß verzapfen. *'Niko:' Dann hättet ihr auch nicht so viele Probleme mit Leuten, die die Seiten wechseln. *'Phil:' Das FIB weiß, dass Mafiosi gern tratschen, die stehen einfach drauf. Einem FIB-Agenten ist es egal, ob er dich auf Grund eines berechtigten Verdachts einkassiert oder wegen totalem Bullshit. Solange er sein Gesicht in der Zeitung sehen kann und von seiner Frau einen geblasen kriegt, ist er zufrieden. Scheiß FIB. (sie kommen an) Zwischensequenz: FIB-Auftritt *'Phil:' Da bist du ja. (sie verlassen das Auto, Frankie kommt den beiden entgegen) *'Phil:' Frankie, hast du die Augen offen gehalten? Hast du jemanden hier rumschnüffeln sehen? *'Frankie Gallo:' Hab keine Seele gesehen, Boss. Das ist ’n Geisterhaus. (sie gehen zur Garage des Hauses und öffnen die Tore. Innen drin stehen zwei Cognoscentis, sie öffnen den Kofferraum von einem von ihnen) *'Frankie:' Ich hab euch das Heroin auf zwei Wagen verteilen lassen. *'Phil:' Irgendwie gefällt mir das hier nicht. (Sirenen ertönen und drei FIB-Buffalos tauchen auf) *'Phil:' Scheiße, Frankie, du Hornochse. Das FIB hat uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Niko, steig in den Wagen und folge mir. (Phil steigt in den linken, Niko und Frankie in den rechten Wagen. Beide Wagen setzen sich in Bewegung, Franko schießt aus dem fahrenden Wagen heraus) *'Niko ''(verteilt auf die Verfolgungsjagd):''' Fresst das, Schweine. Gefällt euch das? Das ist nur für euch. *'Phil:' Scheiß FIB! (kurz darauf) *'Niko' (zu Frankie):' Bist du blind, verdammte Scheiße? Sind dir nicht die 50 FIB-Agenten aufgefallen, die die Wagen beobachtet haben? Ich dachte, Phil wäre nur paranoid. *'Frankie: Bleib mal locker, Mann. Ich muss mich um ’ne Menge kümmern, weißt du? Ich hatte keine Zeit, das zu checken. Meine Mutter ist krank. Ich hab mich um sie gekümmert. Und meine Schwester hab ich durchs College gebracht. *'Niko:' Halt die Klappe, das FIB hängt mir an den Hacken. *'Frankie:' Tut mir leid, Mann. Es ist nur... ich hab gerade erst geheiratet. Gott, ich liebe diese Frau. Willst du ’n Foto sehen? *'Niko:' Ich will kein scheiß Foto sehen. Ich versuche gerade, uns aus dieser Situation zu retten. Vielleicht kannst du dann ein wenig Zeit mit deiner Frau statt mit einer Knasthure verbringen. (wenn sich Niko zu weit von Phil entfernt) *'Frankie:' Scheiße, ich glaube, wir verlieren ihn. Du darfst den Boss nicht verlieren, Mann. Ich hab keinen Plan, wo’s hingeht. Mist, wir verlieren ihn. Wir sind am Arsch. Ah Himmel, wir verlieren den Boss. (kurz darauf) *'Frankie:' Das FIB legt sich nicht einfach mit dem Boss an und kommt damit davon. Fahr näher ran. Schalte das FIB aus, Niko. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass das FIB den Boss von der Straße drängt. Schnapp sie dir. Scheiße, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie viel ich davon noch aushalte. (kurz darauf) *'Frankie:' Drück aufs Gas, Mann, hol ihn ein. Gib Gas, Niko, sonst sind wir geliefert. Sie stürzen sich auf den Boss, Niko. Bring mich nah an den Boss ran, dann schalte ich das FIB-Auto aus. (später) *'Frankie:' Ich scheiß auf euch, Bastarde! Scheiße, das FIB rammt uns. Das FIB ist überall, Mann. Die machen uns fertig, Niko. Gott, die machen’s uns nicht einfach, was? Können diese verdammten Agenten nicht mal ’ne Minute verschnaufen? (ein wenig danach) *'Phil' (per Handy):' Scheiß FIB. Niko, die sind überall. Wir lassen die Wagen stehen und verschwinden zu Fuß. Park hinter mir, wenn ich anhalte. *'Niko: Alles klar. (sie legen auf. Kurze Zeit später halten sie in einer Nebengasse an und steigen aus) *'Phil:' Frankie, Niko, schnappt euch den Stoff aus dem Kofferraum und folgt mir. Ich hab ’nen Van, den wir nutzen können. Noch mehr Scheißbullen, Kacke. (Niko entfernt sich zu weit von den anderen beiden) *'Phil:' Bleib in der Nähe, Niko. Lass los, Niko... los, los, los. Mach schneller, Bellic. Sieh zu, das ist keine Sightseeing-Tour. Komm schon Niko, los, los. (während der Verfolgungsjagd) *'Phil:' Hier riecht’s nach Bullen. Pass auf. Noch mehr verdammte Bullen. Wir haben mehr Gesellschaft. Die Cops sind uns auf den Fersen, Niko. Das FIB hat seine Lektion noch nicht gelernt. Da sind noch mehr von denen. Scharfschütze auf dem Dach! Kopf runter! Na los, Bewegung. Beeil dich jetzt, verdammt noch mal! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Los! Worauf wartest du denn? Komm in die Puschen, Vollidiot. (etwas später) *'Phil:' Wir müssen die Bullen loswerden, Niko. Kannst du die Bullen abschütteln? Ich fühle mich nicht sicher, mit all den Bullen, die hinter uns her sind. Scheiße, für diese Art Stress bin ich nicht geschaffen. Können wir die Bullen endlich loswerden? Wenn ich geschnappt werde, sag ich kein Wort zu den Bullen. Und ihr solltet besser auch die Klappe halten, wenn ihr geschnappt werdet. (Frankie stirbt) *'Phil:' Scheiße, er war ’n guter Junge. Heute hat er’s versaut und musste dafür büßen. (später) *'Polizei:' Setzen Sie die Taschen ab und legen Sie sich auf den Boden. Lassen Sie Waffen und Taschen fallen und lassen Sie sich ohne Widerstand festnehmen. Wir eröffnen das Feuer, wenn Sie nicht herausgeben, was Sie bei sich führen. Sie haben keine Chance. Übergeben Sie uns Ihre Taschen und Waffen. (ein wenig danach) Rückfahrt *'Frankie:' Mann, was für ’ne irre Fahrt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich da noch mal rauskomme. *'Phil:' Und da hast du verdammtes Glück gehabt. Das hatten wir alle. *'Frankie:' Meinst du, das wüsste ich nicht, Phil? Ich hätte sie sehen müssen. Ich hab Niko schon gesagt, dass ich ’ne Menge um die Ohren hatte. *'Phil:' Kümmere dich nächstes Mal um den Job. Das ist kein verdammter Witz. Du hast ’ne Frau und ’ne Mutter zu versorgen, spiel nicht mit deinem Leben. *'Niko:' Und spiel auch nicht mit dem Leben anderer herum. Ich will mir keine Kugel einfangen oder in den Bau wandern, nur weil jemand Scheiße gebaut hat. *'Frankie:' Okay, Jungs. Scheiße, tut mir leid. *'Phil:' Niko, du warst mir eine große Hilfe. Da ist ’ne Menge Scheiße abgelaufen, aber du bist immer schön cool geblieben. Du bist ein guter Mann, und ich respektiere dich. *'Niko:' Hey, lass uns zusehen, dass wir zurückkommen, bevor du anfängst zu feiern, okay? Das hier ist erst vorbei, wenn wir das H an ’nem sicheren Ort haben. *'Phil:' Da hast du verdammt recht. (Niko hat sich erneut einen Fahndungslevel eingehandelt) *'Phil:' Scheiße, wir können das Zeug nicht verstauen, solange wir die Cops an den Hacken haben. Schüttel sie ab. (am Zielort) *'Phil:' Gut gefahren, Niko. Wir werden dieses H für ’nen Haufen Kohle verticken können. Könnte die Pegorino-Familie über Wasser halten. Man sieht sich. Unklar, wo der Dialog auftaucht *'Phil:' Na ja, man kann sich bei nichts darauf verlassen, dass es reibungslos klappt. Das ist eine Lektion, die ich heute gelernt habe. *'Niko:' Kann man schon, wenn man alles selber macht. Wenn man sich nicht auf jemand anderen verlässt. *'Phil:' Scheiße, da kannst du recht haben, aber das ist nur eine Einstellung, die bei einem Einzelkämpfer wie dir funktioniert. Unsere Sache ist auf Vertrauen für jeden in der Familie aufgebaut. So funktioniert das eben. Das Auto explodiert *'Niko:' Phil, das Zeug gibt es nicht mehr. Wir haben es verloren. *'Phil:' Scheiße, Niko. Meine Hälfte ist auch nicht mehr in gutem Zustand, aber ich will dem Skipper nicht sagen, dass wir alles verloren haben. Ciao. Frankie stirbt *'Niko:' Tut mir leid, Phil, aber Frankie ist nicht mehr unter uns. *'Phil:' Verdammt, Niko. Wir können das nicht nur zu zweit erledigen. Ich blase es ab. Ciao. Phil stirbt *'Frankie:' Scheiße. Onkel Phil ist für immer weg. Sag den anderen nicht, dass ich geheult habe, okay? *'Niko:' Klar, Frankie. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Mission miniatur|Eine Video-Anleitung zu der Mission Zuerst müsst ihr mit Phil zu der verlassenen Villa fahren, bei der schon Frankie Gallo auf euch warten wird. Natürlich gehen Phil und Frankie davon aus, dass euch keiner gefolgt ist. Vor Ort erwartet euch allerdings eine böse Überraschung: Das FIB hat den Ort überwacht und will euch nun das Heroin abknüpfen. Wenn ihr in den Wagen gestiegen seid, bekommt ihr einen Fahndungslevel und müsst schnellstens Phil folgen. Er wird von der Polizei und dem FIB verfolgt. Während Frankie euch dauernd davon erzählt, dass der Boss überleben muss und wie toll seine Frau ist, müsst ihr einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und Phil stets folgen. Passt während der heiteren Fahrt immer auf die Polizisten auf, sie werden auch euch von der Straße drängen. Nachdem ihr eine Zeit gefahren seid, wird euch Phil anrufen und anweisen, hinter ihm anzuhalten. Fahrt auf den kleinen Parkplatz und haltet euren Wagen in der Markierung. Nun geht es an die Flucht. Vor und hinter euch werden Polizisten anhalten und auf euch schießen. Nachdem dann sogar eine N.O.O.S.E.-Einheit auftaucht, müsst ihr schnell auf die andere Straßenseite rennen und in den Van steigen. Phil und Frankie folgen euch und steigen ebenfalls ein. Hängt nun die Bullen ab! Am besten fahrt ihr in das Pay’n’Spray in der Nähe der Attentätermissionen. Oder ihr liefert euch eine klassische Verfolgungsjagd und hängt die Polizei so ab. Wenn ihr die Bullen abgehängt habt, müsst ihr nur noch zu dem Versteck fahren, welches auf der Karte als Markierung angezeigt ist. Dann habt ihr die Mission geschafft. Trivia * Der Name von der Mission basiert auf dem Film „To Live and die in L.A.“ (dt. Leben und Sterben in L.A.). * In der Mission erlebt man einmalig, wie das N.O.O.S.E. und FIB gleichzeitig im Einsatz sind. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn euer Wagen zerstört wird, Phil stirbt oder ihr es nicht schafft, das Heroin zu dem Versteck zu bringen. Bildergalerie 5076-gta-iv-to-live-and-die-in-alderney.jpg 5077-gta-iv-to-live-and-die-in-alderney.jpg 5079-gta-iv-to-live-and-die-in-alderney.jpg Allyway.jpg|Niko verteidigt den Stoff vor dem FIB 5080-gta-iv-to-live-and-die-in-alderney.jpg 5082-gta-iv-to-live-and-die-in-alderney.jpg 5084-gta-iv-to-live-and-die-in-alderney.jpg 5085-gta-iv-to-live-and-die-in-alderney.jpg 5087-gta-iv-to-live-and-die-in-alderney.jpg Fortsetzung Ihr habt den Missionsstrang von Phil Bell beendet. Sucht euch einen neuen Auftraggeber. GTA-IV-Missionsübersicht en:To Live and Die in Alderney es:To Live and Die in Alderney pl:To Live and Die in Alderney Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Phil-Bell-Missionen